The objective of the COTC is to significantly improve the abilities of communities to participate meaningfully in addressing breast cancer-related environmental risks, as well as educating key target audiences of young girls and women. MSU project personnel will collaborate closely with breast cancer advocates, stakeholders, and organizations in five Michigan communities to assure inclusion of community concerns and to engage support for center research projects. This project gives central emphasis to the creation of effective materials by Department of Communication and Telecommunication health communication experts who specialize in the design of sophisticated persuasive messages (both fear appeals and rational argumentation), understandable information exposition (sensitive to health literacy and numeracy), and engaging style of presentation. Materials will be designed to increase public access to the most current and accurate information about the risks of environmental stressors and the most effective ways to reduce these risks. The communication specialists will utilize cutting-edge user-friendly interactive Website techniques produced by the Communication Technology Lab as well as conventional brochures, newsletters, PSAs, and news releases. Outreach specialists in Michigan State University Extension will work with field agents in each community to interface with local populations and to translate research results into educational programs. Development of project messages will be guided by sensitive audience need assessment through focus groups, surveys, and discussions at forums for formative inputs; materials will be reviewed by advocates and stakeholders, and pretested with target audience samples to determine the most effective content and style of presentation; summative evaluation research studies will be used to track impact. Core personnel will translate scientific findings from Center research when data become available in later years of the project; in the early years, existing materials will be adapted for use in targeted communities. The COTC will utilize the services of MSU Extension in identifying target populations, pilot testing materials, and implementing translational initiatives in communities; Extension will also play a major role in organizing and empowering communities to perform environmental justice related activities. College of Medicine outreach experts will present findings in public forums and policy arenas. Throughout the project, content analysis studies will be assess topic-relevant informational messages available in the local mass media and in websites and to track publicity generated by the MSU project. Public opinion analysis will examine findings from local and national surveys pertaining to the awareness, attitudes, and policy opinions of the general public and specialized population segments related to breast cancer and the environment.